Carl Carlsson Mörner
| birth_place = Jönköping, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = Stockholm, Sweden | burial_date = | burial_place = | religion = | occupation = | memorials = | url = | module = }} Carl Carlsson Mörner (1 December 1755 in Jönköping - 24 June 1821 in Stockholm) was a Swedish nobleman, officer, and politician. After rising through the ranks after being accepted as a cadet in 1771, he was made field marshal in 1816, and served as Viceroy of Norway from 1816 to 1818. He was made count of Tuna in 1800. He was married to Charlotta Arfwedson, was commonly known to be his political adviser.Cecilia af Klercker (1942). Hedvig Elisabeth Charlottas dagbok IX (1812–1817). Stockholm: Norstedt & Söners förlag. p.495 Biography Morner was the son of hovjägmästare Carl Gustaf Morner dy And Margaret Fredrika Duse and grew up under relatively simple conditions. He was the grandson grandson of Otto Helmer Morner. Military path He began his military career as a cadet in the artillery and graduated in 1772 with a degree in artillery science. He then seems not to have received any further formal education. He became a knight of the Sword in 1772 as thanks for her performance at the Gustav III 's coup. Morner participated in the higher social life in Stockholm and came to be the king loved appointed bed-chamber of Gustav III in 1785. After his captain appointment, he was cavalier of the Crown Prince Gustav Adolf 1787 . He was appointed colonel in 1794 and could eventually become a general of artillery. 1794 was appointed Morner the deputy governor of the King and in 1800 he became '' Count Morner to Tuna '', No. 109 on the Swedish House of Nobility. Matrikel öfwer Swea kingdom of chivalry and nobility ... 1807, //books.google.ee/books?id=XbkDAAAAYAAJ&hl=en&pg=PA32 s.32-36 He was named one of the country's men in 1814, the Land Marshal at parliament in Stockholm in 1815 and to Field Marshal in 1816 and was appointed in 1818 to the national governor in Norway. Morner, which basically was a gunner, became head of the Kalmar regiment in 1795 through an exchange with the General, Baron Abraham Daniel Schönström. During Mörner chefstid moved regiment venue for Hultsfred. 1802 he switched to the Svea Life Guards. Further appointments were as governor in Pomerania 1811, General 1812, Field Marshal 1816 Over governor 1812 was appointed Morner to the governor in Stockholm. In his civilian career as the governor did Morner great effort and he supported the burghers in Stockholm and promoted bourgeois self-government and a modernized management. Morner was socially responsible and appeared among other things for greater sobriety and was the initiator of the kurhus who in 1816 established the Kungsholmen district of venereal disease. A royal gift of 40 000 crowns he donated on to social purposes. In 1810 married Morner with the wealthy Charlotta Arfwedson, the daughter of Carl Christopher Arfwedson, who also became his secretary and speechwriter. She had good contacts at court and promoted Mörner career. Riksbank governor in Norway As nationwide governor of Norway 1816 - 1818 was part of chairing the Norwegian Minister Department, commander in chief for all military forces and the University Chancellor. Spouses Morner were well integrated in society in Kristiania, spent time with leaders in Norway and became the center of the capital's social life. King argued, however, that Morner was too indulgent towards the Norwegians, and he had to leave his position after only two years, formally, at its request, and would return to the Over-Governor of Stockholm. But command of the Stockholm garrison was part now no longer there and Mörner dissatisfaction with this forced him to step down. Reviews If Morner wrote Hampus Morner in 1848: "He was not great of unusually brilliant gifts, either as speaker, writer or fine politician, or for deeper knowledge, but he was upright, ordhållig, sincere, vänfast, reliable and serious middle throughout hovcirkeln, UTI which he spent most of his life, without the nobility of his character thereof suffered any change. " The starter Counts Carl Moller remained childless and thus extinguished the Counts dynasty No. 109, Morner of Tuna relating to his demise. His coat of arms was crushed by Lieutenant-General Count Jacob De la Gardie at the burial of Jacob Church in July 1821. The burial took place later in the Bunge-Mörnerska chapel in Huddinge church. See also * List of Swedish Field Marshals * Dynasty Morner Sources * '' Norwegian biographical leksikon '' (article by Terje Brattberg) * '' Swedish Biographical Dictionary '' (Article by Carl-Fredrik Corin) Further reading * * * * References External links * Regjeringen.no Category:Swedish nobility Category:Lord Marshals of the Riksdag of the Estates Category:Order of Charles XIII Category:1755 births Category:1821 deaths Category:Swedish military commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category: Swedish Field Marshals Category: Country Marshals Category: Over governor Category: Swedish Counts Category: One of the kingdom men Category: RSO Category: Born in 1755 Category: Deaths in 1821 Category: Men Category: KMO Category: RCXIII Category: Recipients of the Order of the Seraphim Category: Swedish regimental managers